Last Moment
by Akira Strife
Summary: What if Aeris knew everything before she summoned Holy? What were her final thoughts before it all ended? Contains spoilers and is told in Aeris's POV.


**Last Moment**

**Intro - **I think when Aeris left to summon holy she knew she wasn't going to return; that she was going to be killed. I also think she knew everything, the truth about Cloud taking Zack's life, Sephiroth, everything. What were her last thoughts before she died? This is what I think she thought about...

_ So I have to leave you but please don't be sad. I know what I have to do, my mission in life is to save everyone else. Is that what it means to be a Cetra? I'm unsure...before my mother could teach me anything about the Cetra, she returned to the planet. I know right now you'd call me foolish right? No...you'd never say that. You'd probably ask why I'm doing this by myself and that it doesn't have to be me. You were always concerned...whether you said it, showed it, or thought it or not, I knew you were. I'm so very glad to have known you again._

_ I do regret something though. I never actually got to meet 'you'. I have my assumptions what you are like but I didn't get to find out if they were true or not. You acted tough, like a bodyguard but...that wasn't you. I don't think that's what you are like...no, if you were like that, I don't think my love would've befriended you so easily. I think that you are weak. Yes, you are weak wanting to get stronger. That's it, isn't it? What were the reasons for that though? Did someone hurt you? No...you wanted to protect someone? That's not you either is it? You're so hard to figure out! Even as I sit here, waiting for everything to happen...I'm still so very confused._

_ I think I'm afraid too. I know this has to be done but...I wish I could've had more time. More time to figure you out and help you more...did I actually end up helping you? Or did I cause you more trouble? Well, I was happy to have traveled with you but I'm sorry to have deceived you. I should've told you from the beginning that I knew everything...but...I didn't think it was right. Maybe I wanted him back so badly, that I was selfish and let you continue to live out a lie...just so I could maybe... 'feel' him again. The timing was all wrong..I know if I would've said something that it would hurt you. Maybe someday you'll figure it out, figure out the truth without my help. _

_ Thinking of you is taking my fear away. I'm not as afraid anymore...you give people strength without even realizing it. So did he. Why couldn't...I ... I know he died protecting you. That's how he wanted to die after all. Defending someone or something he cared about. It was unfortunate that he had to endure that...face death all by himself but...I know he died without any regrets. That's just the way he is right? He's returned to the planet like everyone else who passes away. Elmyra's husband...my mother and father...they're all part of the planet again. _

_Even though you weren't yourself, I think parts of you were. Sometimes when you said something...or did something...I didn't get the feeling it was him. Maybe you were crying out to me...and maybe I should've listened better. I was so concerned with everything else that sometimes...I just felt like you were him. I think you were trying to show me the real you through the mask you had on. Everyone has secrets...but I don't think yours are intentional. Something terrible happened to you didn't it? So terrible you forgot who you were..and now you are searching, searching for the truth. _

_ The memories that you remember...do they really make sense? I bet there are pieces missing that cause you to feel pain. You can't figure out why some things don't make sense..or why you can't remember certain parts. I can tell just by the way you presented your past to us...your history. I know there were pieces missing. I also know...you'll find your answers if you live. _

_ I did enjoy the time I spent with you...even if it was only for a little while. When we met in the church...I thought for sure you were going to die having fallen from so very high. When you moved I was so relieved I had to call out to you. Our travels...the friends we met along the way...it was so nice. I felt like I was part of something greater, something...bigger then the slums I lived in. That's why I'm not afraid anymore...yes...I'm not afraid anymore. I know that if I do this...that everyone will be okay. Will you...cry for me?_

_ That's a selfish question...and I shouldn't even think it. Even if you do or not...from what I got to see of just you...I know that you'll miss me. I hope you don't miss me too much though. Maybe once you figure out you aren't him, you'll realize that your feelings for me...aren't real. They're his feelings after all. I wonder if we met in different circumstances...and you actually were yourself, that we'd have traveled together. I think the you that you don't know...did like me though. Actually, I hope so. You mean so much too me. I just wish I could've made you smile...just once._

_ So it's time now. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster but it has to be done. In order to save this world I need to call out to holy...to the planet. Sephiroth will destroy everything otherwise. If I don't do this, you'll blame yourself and I don't want that. I want to give you a chance to find yourself...to find yourself and then find the life for you. It's not fair that you can't live your own life right now...so I'm going to save everyone. Save everyone so that you can get a shot at life. He did the same thing right? Saved your life so you could get a chance...and I'm going to do it too. Maybe I'll see him again...I'd like that very much._

_ Holy...please...please save this planet from the possible disaster of Meteor. I know that we humans aren't perfect...and that many of us have sinned or done something wrong. But I know that we're all good people. We try our best to survive in the world and figure out the problems we are faced with. Everyone is just trying to live...live and love. I don't want to see anyone else die...so please, please save us. Protect us from ourselves. Guide us from the darkness that surrounds us now and bring us into the light. Your light. I beg of you...don't let Sephiroth win. He is only a puppet of Jenova...the being who should not have ever existed in this world, on this planet. Don't blame us...and wash away our sins so that we can live. That they can live. I offer myself...as the ultimate sacrifice._

_ What are you doing here? Are you trying to stop me? No...you wanted to be here for me. Thank you...your presence here means so much to me. I'll protect you Cloud...I'll protect you like Zack protected you. We love you Cloud...take care of things for us and finish...what we have started. I know I can leave this up to you...you're strong, really you are. You can beat Sephiroth. I know you can. Good bye Cloud...I will always love you. The Real You._

**The End**

So how was it? At the end is right where Aeris looks up at Cloud, sees him there, smiles and then gets killed my Sephiroth. It's kind of sad if you think about it...but I do believe Aeris wanted to protect Cloud, give him a chance like Zack did to find himself. She loved him but was upset he never figured out who he was in the time they were together. They wanted him to live so Cloud, live. Please, R&R.


End file.
